Shinjitsu No Uta,Song Of Truth
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Jakotsu and bankotsu talk...songfic!jaban!


Hi everybody!

Me again...

So...

It's my 2 storie here...

Again sorry if I have any mistake...

I live in israel...

I writer in Hebrew...

XP

So...

R&R!

_**

* * *

**_

'_akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o the crimson-stained sun_

_terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo has illuminated everything; now and the past'_

Jakotsu watched the sun,

Many thought's were passing through his mind,

Especially about the young leader of the shicinintai.

He remembered the first time the two meet,

He smiled at that thought.

_kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa is what i have imagined within this twilight_

_hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka? more than my own hands can accomplish?'_

"Jakotsu!"

He turn around and smiled even more.

"Aniki!" he shouted happily,

"What aru you doing?" Bankotsu asked siting next to the feminine young man,

"Thinking" Jakotsu answered in a lazy voice.

"About?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Hai"

"…"

'_motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte please teach me how to live_

_ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yoa little more vulnerably than i do now'_

"Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked suddenly

"ha? What is it aniki?" Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu,

"why were you thinking about me?"

"ha? What do you meen?"

"I… never mind…" Jakotsu could see that Bankotsu was blushing,

But he ignored it.

'_honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshitewon't you taint me just a little?_

_sou yatte hitori kizutsuitarithat way, even if i get hurt'_

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked,

"wht is it ja-chan?" Bankotsu looked at his friend,

"when we'll be together again? Just the two of us?" Jakotsu asked,

Bankotsu laughed "Baka,we can't be alone! We are a group now"

'_mawari o nakushita to shite moand lose everything around me_

_shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagarethis song of truth will flow through my heart'_

Silence…

And then..

"Aniki?"

"what?"

"I'm scared…"

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu "from what?"

"Of staying alone, of loseing you, of hell,of loseing the way…"

'_arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou this dispute will probably go on_

_dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa about that which is most precious'_

"…"

"Once the light and the song of truth were my guide's.but now I walk in the way of the darkness and death"

"Jakotsu…"

"I'm scared Oo aniki…"

Bankotsu hugged Jakotsu "I'm here…"

'_gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita monoi've become a rebel, i've overlooked things_

_tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi moeven the gentle smiles of strangers'_

Jakotsu leaned his head on Bankotsu's chest "thanks…" he whispered

Bankotsu just smiled.

"You'll be always by my side aniki?"

"Of course!"

Jakotsu smiled.

'_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo if eternity knows what manner of darkness_

_itami mo itsuka kiete and when pain will vanish'_

Suddenly rain started to fall,

But the two male's didn't care,

They just stayed there.

'_sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite then that way, you shall taint me_

_zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni i looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky'_

"Aniki?" Jakotsu suddenly asked

"What is it Ja-Chan?" Bankotsu asked,looking at his dearest friend through the falling rain,

"Did you ever loved someone?" Jakotsu asked,looking deep in to Bankotsu's eye's,

"…"

"Well?"

'_zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni i looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky_

_itsuka wa tadoritsukeru when will i be able to follow them?_

shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite this song of truth shall be my guide'

"Yes…and I still love thet person"

"well? Who is it?"

"I…I can't tell you…"

"why aniki?"

"I just can't…"

'_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo if eternity knows what manner of darkness_

_itami mo itsuka kiete and when pain will vanish_

_shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare this song of truth will flow through my heart'_

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…if I'll tell you,you'll hate me…"

'I't now or never…' "I'll never be able to hate you aniki… in fact…I love you…"

'_motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite now, please, taint me just a little_

_hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite please, just taint me, only a little'_

"Ja…Chan… I… Iloveyoutoo!"

"Nani?"

"I love you too Jakotsu" Bankotsu whispered,

"really?" Jakotsu asked in surprise,

"really.."

The two smiled,

They become closer and closer to each other,

Then their lip's meet in a sweet kiss.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu ased when they ended the kiss,

"what is it Ja-chan?"

"will you be my guide? My song of truth?"

Bankotsu smiled "Always and for ever"

At last they were not alone.

'_shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite this song of truth shall be my guide'_

_**The End!**_


End file.
